Runaway
Runaway is the sixth track from Linkin Park's first studio album, Hybrid Theory that ws released on October 24, 2000. Although it's not released as a single, it is listed on other charted songs. Its working title was Stick N Move that was performed during the Xero era with Mark Wakefield from the 1997 Xero Sampler Tape. The song is written by the band and Wakefield, and produced by Don Gilmore. The song describes an individual who feels tortured by society, and decides to "run away." It is one of the few songs on Hybrid Theory to contain unusually little rapping by Mike Shinoda, just like "Crawling". Releases * Xero Sampler Tape * Hybrid Theory * The Family Values Tour 2001 * Reanimation * In the Chamber with Linkin Park: the String Quartet Tribute (Vitamin String Quartet) * "From the Inside" * Live in Texas (CD/DVD) * LP Underground 9: Demos Live Info It was played often while promoting Hybrid Theory, and appeared often while promoting the band's second studio album Meteora. Two constant altercations occur during live performances. The first altercation is that Rob Bourdon performs a snare roll before the second verse. The second altercation takes place during the second verse when Chester Bennington alters the line "Guilty by association" to "You're all guilty by association" while waving his arm to the audience. Both can be evidenced on the Live in Texas and The Family Values Tour 2001 live CDs. The song was a staple in live performances even before Hybrid Theory and was omitted in 2006, just until the first bootleg of their Living Things World Tour in 2012. The song is being played currently as an intro to "Wastelands" in the European 2014 tour. Critical response David Fricke of Rolling Stone noted the "tumbling funk" of Bourdon in the song, as well as the way that Shinoda and Bennington "shoot and share rhymes ... their bodies rocking with spasms of conviction." Writing of Linkin Park's remixing of the track for their album Reanimation, David Browne of Entertainment Weekly called "Rnw@y" "more sonically expansive" than the original version had been. He wrote that "Rnw@y" (along with a few others on the album) made Linkin Park sound like "experimental DJs." Chart position "Runaway" charted in the United States during the height of Hybrid Theory's popularity. Lyrics Graffiti decorations Under a sky of dust A constant wave of tension On top of broken trust The lessons that you taught me I learn were never true Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again) I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind Paper bags and angry voices Under a sky of dust Another wave of tension Has more than filled me up All my talk of taking action These words were never true Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again) I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind I’m gonna run away and never say goodbye (Gonna run away gonna run away / gonna run away gonna run away) I’m gonna run away and never wonder why (Gonna run away gonna run away / gonna run away gonna run away) I’m gonna run away and open up my mind (Gonna run away gonna run away) Mind (Gonna run away gonna run away) Mind (Gonna run away gonna run away) Mind (Gonna run away gonna run away) I wanna run away Never say goodbye I wanna know the truth Instead of wondering why I wanna know the answers No more lies I wanna shut the door And open up my mind I wanna run away And open up my mind I wanna run away And open up my mind I wanna run away And open up my mind I wanna run away And open up my mind Category:Linkin Park Songs